kingsley_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingsley High
Kinglsey High is a fresh, vibrant, bold and gritty school-based drama series created by Lit Forum member, Ben, produced by Unbroken Pictures ,and set in the fictional town of Kingsley in North West Kent. The first Season will be comprised of 26 episodes airing from later this year into Spring 2019, with a season break at 13 episodes. The style and format of the show, as well as the number of episodes in a season, The project began publication on creative writing forum Lit in 2018. Ben acts as the Executive Series Producer as well as contributing & developing storylines and writing episodes for the serial, while Lit Forum member Danny also works on the show, developing stories, and writing episodes. It is the second project to come from UBP since the company's inception on 1 January 2018, with Sandy Cove Resort - a four part drama series set in a fictional seaside holiday resort in West Sussex (created and written exclusively by Ben) - being the first. Regular Characters * Nicola Walker as Joanne Rhodes, Headteacher & English Teacher * Cristan Solimeno as Steve Marshall, Deputy Head & Maths Teacher (Note 1) * Catherine Russell as Janette Berry, Pastoral Care Leader & History Teacher (Note 1) * Laura Aikman as Nikki Barker, Sociology Teacher (Note 1) * Larry Lamb as Henry Jordan, Head Of Science * Rafe Spall as Matt Jameson, Maths Teacher * Warren Brown as Scott Piper, PE Teacher * Sam Gittins as Joe Parker-Evans, Design Technology Teacher * Shelley Conn as Prabha Sengupta, Science Teacher; Health & Social Care Teacher * Billie Piper as Tamara Grayson, Psychology Teacher * * Kimberley Nixon as Carly Lawrence, English Teacher * Charlie Heaton as Brett Moore, Music Teacher * Tyger Drew Honey as Alex Rhodes, PE & Sports Science Teacher * Demi Lovato as Carmen Hernandez, Music Teacher * TBC Actor as Brandon Winterman, Year 10 Pupil * TBC Actor as Aazim Bashara, Year 10 Pupil * TBC Actor as Phoebe Rai, Year 10 Pupil * Charlie Lenehen as Romeo Grayson, Year 11 Pupil * Gerran Howell as Tyler Bowler, Year 11 Pupil * Louis Healy as TBC pupil * Maisy Smith as Alyssa Jameson, Year 11 Pupil * Amy Leigh Hickman as Nikita Japra, Year 11 Pupil * TBC Actor as Aisha Rose, Year 11 Pupil * TBC Actor as Taylor Hargreves, Year 12 Pupil * Mia McKenna Bruce as Sophie Menhennet, Year 12 Pupil * Connor Lawson as Aspen Grayson, Year 13 Pupil (Re-sit year) Recurring Characters * Alexander Aze as Luke Myers, Year 9 Pupil * TBC Actor as Charlotte Henderson, Year 9 Pupil * TBC Actor as Harry Andrews, Year 12 Pupil * Jamie Flatters as TBC pupil * Lucy Carless as Sammy Ryan, Year 11 (Ep4 focus student) * Sian Reeves as Carrie Girvan, Canteen Staff * Ellen Thomas as Thelma Olukune, Canteen Staff * Amanda Holden as Faye Winterman, Steve's Wife & Brandon's Mother Main Characters Supporting Cast NB: The Supporting Cast List is just a guide, and with the fast-pace of the show as a 'Continuing Drama' as opposed to a 'soap' the characters below may move up to 'Main' cast or down to just 'Guest' cast depending on what's going on story-wise and with their characters. Essentially, the structure is a lot less rigid than a soap, and certain 'Supporting' or 'Guest' characters don't have to be seen for months - but that's not to say they are being 'underused' just simply surplus to requirements narratively at that point, at least. Minor Characters * TBC as Darius - Karly & Carmen's flatmate